


Medicine's effect

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: I crave for seme Inoo this time, so yeah Inoo acts as seme on this fic.
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their aniversary night, and they want to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine's effect

**Ti** **tle** **:** Medicine's effect  
 **Pairing** **:** Inoobu  
 **Rating** **:** NC17  
 **Genre** **:** Smut, Romance  
 **Summary** **:** It's their aniversary night, and they want to do it.  
 **A/N** **:** This is a sequel for my prevous one-shot, _Cheating?_  
 **Warning** **:** I crave for seme Inoo this time, so yeah **_Inoo acts as seme on this fic._**

 

\-----

 

Today is their aniversary. They're just finished eating out with the others member. Of course Yabu treats them, it's a routine for them, if a pair of their member having their aniv, then they treat the others.  
They both also have taken bath. Inoo sits on the bed and Yabu just got out from the bed.

 

"Kei-chan, you okay?" Yabu says when looking at Inoo who is fanning himself with his hands.

 

"I feel a bit hot." he pouts. He leans his head on the bed. Yabu approach him and sits on the bed, he bent down to get close to Inoo's face.

 

"Don't fall asleep honey~ You still have to recieve your punishment for forgeting our aniversary." Yabu says playfully. Then he smells something he knows.  
"Kei, did you drink something?"

 

"No. I just drank wine you pour me." Inoo answers. Yabu tilts his head, he knew something is wrong.

 

"Anything else? Anything at all?" Yabu asks strictly as he pulls Inoo so he sits down on bed.

 

"A throat meds."

 

"Throats med?"

 

"My voice was a bit hoarse, then Daiki and Takaki give me a syrup medicine to make it better." Inoo answers innocently. Yabu isn't really sure to hear those two's name mentioned.

 

"Is it gets better?"

 

"Nope. Why? Is it matter?" Inoo getting confused with the questions. Yabu gets a bad feeling.

 

"Kei, let me kiss you." Yabu says and kisses Inoo, shortly. He brakes the kiss and sigh with his eyes glaring, he knows the taste. He knows something Takaki and Daiki gave Inoo isn't a med.

 

"That baka couple! They're really dead." Yabu says. He catesses Inoo's hair. Inoo clueless about why Yabu says so.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Those baka didn't give you throat med. He gave you liquid aprodisiac… and a strong one." Yabu says gritting his teeth.

 

"Aprodisiac?" Inoo tilts his head and leans his head to Yabu. Yabu takes his phone and called Takaki.

 

"I REALLY GOING TO SCOLD YOU FOR THE ENTIRE DAY TOMORROW!!" Yabu yells angrily as soon as Takaki picks up the phone. Then he closes it. In the other place Takaki giggling to himself.

 

"What aprodisiac do?" Inoo asks as his face turning red, like he's feeling hot.

 

"It basicly makes you have higher sexual disire. You can't get enough. And it's very strong. You'll feel hot and then you'll feel needy." Yabu explains. Inoo nods and hugs Yabu.

 

"I think it's taking effect." Inoo says. Yabu hugs him back.  
"Kou, I'm feeling so hot."

 

"Maa, we're going to do 'it' tonight anyway." Yabu says as he pins Inoo to the bed.  
"How do you feel? What do you want?" Yabu asks then he kisses Inoo's forehead. The aprodisiac hasn't takes its full effect yet but Inoo feels so hot and needy now, he wants to be touch.

 

"Touch me please." Inoo says sexily. Yabu giggles seeing it.

 

"Yes, dear." Yabu says and starts touching Inoo. Starts from his stomach and up to his nipples. Yabu takes off Inoo's shirt and starts touching him again.

 

  
"Kou I want it!" Inoo says. He's under the aprodisiac effect, so he has high sexual desire, or maybe too high?

 

"Petience honey." Yabu says, he touches Inoo all over his body, kissing Inoo passionately. Inoo takes off Yabu's shirt and pants, leaving his boxer there. Then Yabu takes off Inoo's pants and boxer, making him naked.

 

"You're sexy Kei." Yabu says and help Inoo to takes off his boxer. Yabu kisses Inoo again as he strokes Inoo's member.

 

"You're sexier." Inoo says between kisses. Yabu giggles cutely. Then Inoo broke the kiss, he looks at Yabu with wistful eyes, also a glance of puppy eyes. This time, the effect of aprodisiac is full already.  
"Kou, can I be the seme?" this question came out of the blue.

 

"Eeeh?!" Yabu shocks hearing that.

 

"I..." Yabu paused, not really sure how to answer. Well he is fine with Inoo being the seme for him, but he just doesn't like to be the uke.

 

"Please~" Inoo says, half begging. Inoo has this super cute and hopeful eyes. Yabu sighs.

 

"Fine, but only for tonight, okay?" he just can't see those begging eyes. Inoo smiles widely.

 

"Okay~ Thank you Kou!" Inoo says as he swiching place, so now Inoo is on the top of Yabu. Then, Inoo's desire to touching Yabu all over is cannot be pressed anymore, he starts touching Yabu. His left hand pinching Yabu's nipple as the other hand stroking Yabu's member. His mouth kissing Yabu's lips crazily.

 

"Moan for me nee?" Inoo says between the kisses. Yabu nods slowly while still being kissed by Inoo roughly.

 

"I can't hold it anymore!" Inoo says after he broke the kiss. he takes the lube and hurriedly covers his fingers with it. And in no time Inoo puts his finger to Yabu's hole.

 

"Arrggghh! Easy Kei!" Yabu says because Inoo pushes his finger roughly. Then, just some seconds pass, he puts the second finger and third.

 

"Ngggh K-kei *pant* slow down. . . Aah. . . It -- s hurt. . . . *pant* K--kei" Yabu moans, even Yabu asks him to slow down, Inoo is not slowing down at all.

 

"Damn it I need you now!" Inoo says and quickly changes his fingers with his hard member. He even doesn't bother to put on lube to his.  
He starts pushing in to Yabu.

 

"K--kei aaah. . . At *patn* least use lu-- " Yabu about to scold Inoo but as soon as Inoo's member is in, Inoo starts pumping in and out hardly.  
"Nggghh Ke -- Kei, so deep aaah... Not . . . This . . . Hard *pant* nggghh" Yabu keeps moaning while Inoo pumping harder and rougher. It doesn't take much time for Inoo to find Yabu's sweet spot. He slams his member to hit the spot which makes Yabu moans so hard.

 

"You're so tight and warm~" Inoo says happily and kisses Yabu's lips. His hand also playing with Yabu's member, teasing it by stroke it slowly.

 

"Nggghh soo goood aaahhh... Nggh... *pant* Kei~" Yabu moans again. The pleasure is doubled. It's already pleasuring him just by having Inoo inside him, more over Inoo stroking his member.

 

"Can I be hard on you? " Inoo asks, even though he is already do it hard by now. Yabu didn't answer that, since he's too pleasured to answer. Inoo keeps his thrusting pace as fast as he could and also as hard as Yabu can take.

 

"Aah I -- I'm cumming *pant*" Inoo says as he raises his thrusting pace.

 

"me. . . Too." Yabu says weakly but almost like a moan. Then Yabu cumming to their chest while Inoo finished inside Yabu. Inoo kisses Yabu's cheek and takes Yabu's cum with his hand. Then he licks his hand.

 

"You're sweet, Kou." Inoo says then he is panting. Inoo kisses Yabu's forehead and says:  
"I want more." then he starts thrusting again. He doesnt even let Yabu to take any rest. He thrusting into Yabu even harder than before, even rougher too. He also biting Yabu's nipples and his hands playing with Yabu's member. The pleasure is unbearable for Yabu.

 

"Aaaaahhh. . . . Ke. . . Kei. . . . Too good. . . . Nggghhh. . . . Aa. . . . Uunn. . . . Kei. . . Hmmmm" Inoo doesnt slowing the pace at all, in fact he makes it even more fast.

 

"Not. . . Nggh. . . This. . . Aa. . . Hard nggh please" Yabu begging. Hw thinks that if Inoo isnt slowing down he might cum soon.

 

"Sorry honey, *pant* can't do that *pant*" Inoo says as he keep thrusting hardly and roughly. Inoo feels so good now, since Yabu's hole is tight for him. Also Yabu's moan making him even more pleasured.

 

"I--I'm cumming nggghhh Keei Aaaahh!!" Yabu cum again, he weakly looks at Inoo who is still playing with his member and biting his nipple while thrusting inside him.

 

"You're fast Kou~" Inoo says teasingly. Then Inoo slams Yabu's sweet spot again, making him moans and he also makes him squirm by roughly rubbing Yabu's member.

 

"Aaaggghhh nnngghhh aaahhh K--kei ngggh. . . So good nggh. . ." Yabu moans. Inoo smiles and he feels he's close already.

 

"I'm cumming honey." Inoo says. Then he pants. Few more thrust Inoo cums inside Yabu again. Yabu also cum, for Yabu it's his 3rd time of cumming. Inoo licks off Yabu's cum and kisses Yabu. Yabu can taste his own cum.

 

"Can I *pant* have one more *pant* round please?" Inoo asks. Yabu shook his head madly. He is panting hard and feel tired because his 3rd cum tonight.

 

"No *pant* I'm -- tired." Yabu says while panting.

 

"please." Inoo tries to beg, but Yabu keeo shakes his head. Yabu knows that the aprodisiac still has its effect which makes Inoo wants more, but he can't take it anymore. He might collapes if he keep on going.

 

"No Kei *pant* but how about I-- I'll give you a blowjob?" Yabu says as he offers a blowjob. The aprodisiac might lose the effect by the time Inoo cum for the 3rd time later.

 

"Okay~" Inoo smiles. Then Yabu let Inoo lies on bed while he takes Inoo's member to his mouth. Pleasuring it by his tongue. He licks and sucks for 5 minutes before finally Inoo cum again. He swallow it all and smiles to Inoo. It seems like the aprodisiac is gone.

 

"How you feel now?" Yabu aks. Inoo happily smiles.

 

"Nice~"Inoo says. Yabu lies beside him, he starts to feel his back is hurt. Well Inoo did it a bit too hard to him.

 

"I guess I can't walk tomorrow." he says jokingly. Inoo burried his head to Yabu's chest.

 

"I'm sorry. I did it too rough, didnt I?"

 

"It's okay. It was so great anyway." Yabu says and pats Inoo's hair. Then he hugs him.  
"But next time we have sex, I'll take my revange." Yabu says then laugh lightly. Inoo giggles.

 

"I'll be waiting for your revange~" They laugh and kiss each other before they both go to the dream land. They're just tired because their hot session tonight.

 

The next day, it's really true, Yabu can't walk, then Inoo ended up carrying Yabu on his hand everywhere the older wants to go as a pay back. But it makes them look cute *laugh*

 

\------------

 

How was it?  
as I expecged it's hard to make Inoo as seme  
I tried my best though~  
Well just for once, I want Kei-mama as seme ahahaha~  
This would be my last post for the next 3 days too,  
but after 3 days I'll be back~

 

Please leave me a comment for this,  
so i can improve!  
and as always,  
THANKS for reading~

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
